


Enchanted by you (Nickifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute Lucifer, Enchanted - Freeform, Fluff, Just something cute I wrote, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer loves Nick, M/M, Nickifer Feels, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Lucifer shares a secret with Nick. Something no one else is allowed to know.





	Enchanted by you (Nickifer)

Nick could never get enough of Lucifer. Being the host of an Archangel was... quite something. Beyond what he could grasp or even ever hope to understand. Lucifer was the drowning of a million seas, the burning of the sun and stars, and both the beginning and end of all. And this cosmic being, this beautiful and mighty Archangel, had chosen _him_ to be his vessel.

He might not be Lucifer's True Vessel, Sam Winchester, who was picked by destiny and God, but he was definitely Lucifer's chosen vessel. Lucifer picked him, hand picked him out of all those possible candidates who were out there. And it definitely made Nick feel special, even if just a little bit, that this being had even _considered_ him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his Lucifer.

"Thinking again, Nick?" Lucifer's voice sounded in amusement. The Archangel's grace pulsed and playfully nudged Nick's soul.

"Always," Nick replied, fondly rolling his eyes.

"You do realize that since we share a body and all that, I can easily hear _all_ of your thoughts, right?" Lucifer mused. The angel stepped in front of a mirror in the long since abandoned home they were at, allowing Nick to take over his reflection so they could converse much easier.

"I am aware," Nick replied with a smirk.

Lucifer's eyes swarmed in amusement. "Way to stroke my ego, Nick."

Nick casually shrugged and clicked his tongue, something which made Lucifer tilt his head. "Oh Lucifer," the man said, "I'm pretty sure your ego cannot get any bigger than it already is. My body won't be able to contain it."

Scoffing, Lucifer tilted up his head and in a flash, Nick could see the true him through those burning eyes. Beautiful and terrifying. A being full of magic and devoted to what he believed was right. Lucifer turned the mirror his back, which pulled Nick's soul back to their body and he started walking again. Back straight and head tilted up, he reminded Nick of the Kings of Old he read about in stories and saw in movies growing up. Admirable and born to rule.

Lucifer was _his_ king.

The corner of the angel's lips quirked up in amusement. "Oh, don't you dare!" Nick called out to him before he could as much as open his mouth. Lucifer might be able to read his mind, but it was a two-way bond, and Nick could read Lucifer's just fine as well.

"You know, Nick," the Devil purred in a silky sweet voice, "have I ever told you that you are my favorite human?"

"Lucifer," Nick slowly said, "you hate humanity, and you are stuck with sharing a body with me, of course you grew to like me. It's only natural that those who spend a lot of time together start to form a mutual bond."

Lucifer seemed almost sad at his choice of words. "Nick, have you never wondered why I picked you to be my vessel? I've already been fond of you the moment your soul was first created all those millions of years ago.That was even before I fell." That shocked Nick and managed to silence him.

Then Nick saw something through the bond he shared with Lucifer. He knew that the memories couldn't have been his own, so they came from the angel. He saw Heaven and the creation of the human souls, and when God showed them to Lucifer for the first time. Nick could tell that Lucifer's wasn't impressed with those souls... except for one.

_The only soul who managed to make the Archangel catch his breath was Nick's._

"It was the light of your soul, and the knowledge I would get to meet you one day after I got free... that was what I held on to in The Cage. So I wouldn't completely lose sight of myself. You are not a mud-monkey like all those whiny humans out there... you Nick, you are magic. And I am grateful we get to exist at the same time."


End file.
